As The Sky Is Falling Down
by Webstergem
Summary: Thorin & Company have gotten to the mountain, but both Bilbo and Thorin don't feel they're as happy as they should be. They both feel that something...is missing. Could it be in the mountain...or in each other? Written off the movie. Thilbo Bagginsheild (if you didn't guess already). Eventually smut.


**Okay, so, a few things are new. This story, for one. Just saw the new Hobbit movie for the second time and this just came upon me. Another thing...A Very Potter Musical is my new favorite thing, so...any comments on that I will will SO talk to you about it. But enough of me, lets get onto the story.**

_Chapter 1: Bilbo_

Bilbo gazed upon the mountain in all it's glory. Finally…._finally, _he had found out what his quest was for. Of course, it had come with cost. Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, were still in Lake Town, healing Kili from a sickness they did not know. And Bilbo knew that the smile of triumph would fade from Thorin's face when he thought of them, but only when he thought no one could see.

Night was falling fast, the sun starting to fade quickly as they climbed. Thorin was nervous, although he dared not admit it, but Bilbo knew. He was beginning to think that he was the only one who really saw the King Under The Mountain's true self.

The sun was drifting behind the rocky peaks when they reached the top. "Dwalin, Ori, see if you can find the key hole."

The minutes passed slowly, as if they were days. One by one, each of the dwarves set upon the task of finding the key hole, until only Bilbo and Thorin stood aside. The light was nearly gone.

"No, no, no," Thorin muttered, joining the search. Bilbo did what he could, as well, but the sun had vanished. Along with there hopes and the purpose of this quest, it would seem.

"No…no…NO!" Thorin roared as the others backed away. Thorin re-read the map again, "When the thrush knocks, the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole." The lowered the map and looked at all of them in despair. "That's what it says…" He turned and placed his head upon the door. "What did we miss?"

The dwarves shook there heads, and after a while, slowly ushered themselves back down the slope, leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone at the top. "I'm sorry, Bilbo," was all he said as he dropped the key at his feet, and went with the others. Bilbo was now by himself on the top. "What did we miss?" He asked himself. "There has to be something. This can't be it. I left everything for this quest. This can't be it! It can't…"

Bilbo turned and looked over the edge, to see the dwarves on there way down, the light of the moon just glimpsing upon them, causing small silhouettes…

_Wait a minute…THE MOON!_

He whipped around to face the door, seeing the moonlight shift upon the surface of the rock. "Come back!" He screamed to them as loud as he could, "The last light! It's the moon!"

Suddenly, Bilbo panicked. This light would disappear before they got up here. Where was the key? Oh, where was the bloody key?

Bilbo searched frantically, trying to remember the place Thorin dropped it. It was just…

The sound of metal scraping on rock sounded and Bilbo froze as the key slid off the edge….

A boot slammed down, just barely catching the key by the string as Thorin looked at him. "Carful, Bilbo." He warning mockingly, "Would want to lose this, now would we?" Thorin grinned.

Bilbo smiled, "That's the first time you have called me Bilbo."

Thorin shrugged, "Well, you did rescue us from Goblins, save me from Azog, help us get out of the Woodland Realm, found the place for us to climb up here, and now called us all back up here so we can open the doors to our home, so…I'd say we're on a first name basis, wouldn't you?" Thorin clapped him on the back.

"Hmm, yes…that would seem right."

Thorin laughed, a sound Bilbo had never heard before, and picked up the key, "Well, I say….Let's finish this quest, shall we?"

The dwarves all cheered, and it was only then that Bilbo realized they had all come back up. Thorin strode up, fit the key into the slot, and turned it. There was a great heavy sound, like stone settling, and Thorin put both hands on the stone and shoved. The door creaked open and one by one, the dwarves crept into the chamber. Thorin looked like he might cry, and Balin was crying. Bilbo smiled and stayed outside, setting up his bed roll.

After some time, the dwarves came out and set up their bed rolls. They decided that they would not set up a fire, for they had no idea what lay inside of Erebor. Everyone eventually drifted off to sleep, but not Bilbo.

He sat up, digging for his pipe in his bag. He just needed some time alone to ponder this quest and what he would have to do. It was all very overwhelming. He stood as quietly as possible, and crept in between the sleeping bodies to get to the edge of the area a few yards past the group.

"Going somewhere?" The deep voice was one he knew well.

_Thorin._

"I was just….um…" Bilbo fidgeted, and Thorin got up. Bilbo tried not to let his eyes wander, but he noticed that Thorin's shirt was unbuttoned except for the last three buttons, revealing a V shape down most of his chest and stomach, a light dusting of hair poking between the fabric. His pants were also slightly tight, revealing the many curves of the King's body. Bilbo gulped and heat flooded into his face.

"Going to smoke a pipe? Mind if I join?"

Bilbo swallowed again, "Um…no. No, that's…fine."

Thorin and Bilbo sat on the edge in silence, smoking there pipes, working up the nerve to say something.

"So….are you…okay?" Bilbo turns to Thorin.

Thorin chuckles, but there's no humor in the sound. "Well…I should be okay, right? I just opened the only way in to reclaim my homeland."

"Well…yes, I suppose that would make sense."

"But…I just thought it would make me feel less empty inside."

"Well, what was it you were trying to find? The mountain? Or something to save, something to…look forward to?"

Thorin looked at him, "What are you saying?"

Bilbo shrugged, "I'm just saying, maybe…there's something else missing from your life. Something other than home."

Thorin studied the view, lost in thought, "Good idea, but….I don't know what I'm missing."

"Well," Bilbo said, and put a hand on his shoulder, which Thorin didn't push away. "Maybe you'll find out, won't you?"


End file.
